praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandra, Crown Princess of Resha
Resha University Hospital, Hederhelm, Resha |Spouse = Paul Grandalsen (m. 2013) |Issue = Baroness Lise Baron Lukas |Full=Alexandra Helena Viktoria Sabina |House = Vunderberg |Father = King Rodrick of Resha |Mother = Sabina II of Resha |Religion = Church of Resha}} Alexandra, Crown Princess of Resha (born 27 February 1987) is the eldest child of Queen Sabina II and the heir apparent to the throne of Resha. If she ascends to the throne as expected, she will become Resha's first queen regnant to rule under the system of absolute primogeniture. In 2013, Alexandra married Paul Grandalsen, with whom she has two children. Alexandra become crown princess when her mother ascended to the throne in 2004. Malvora Palace, located in the Hederhelm borough of Standal, is the official residence of the Crown Princess and Crown Prince. Family and early life Alexandra was born on 27 February 1987 at Resha University Hospital in Hederhelm, the eldest child of Queen Sabina II and King Rodrick. Her birth name is Alexandra Helena Viktoria Sabina, and while her parents intended for her to go by Helena, she insisted to go by the name Alexandra since childhood. Alexandra has three younger siblings: Princess Helga (born 1989), Prince Harald (born 1991), and Princess Tina (born 1995). Following Alexandra's birth, the Assembaskgrot abolished male-preference primogeniture in favor of absolute primogeniture, to assure that Alexandra would remain the heir apparent regardless of whether a male heir is born. Education Like many other children of the monarch of Resha, Alexandra began her elementary education being privately tutored in the Royal Palace. However, in 1995 it was reported that Alexandra did not perform well in a one-on-one setting, and instead transferred to the private elementary school Valnorn School. Alexandra was reported to excel at art and music, and graduated from elementary school in 2003. Following her graduation, she enrolled at the Royal Reshan Academy of Art, where she studied 2D drawing and painting. Alexandra graduated from high school in 2007. Following her graduation from high school, Alexandra began studying art history at the Faculty of Arts, Sciences, and Humanities at the University of Resha. She graduated with a bachelor's degree in art history in 2011. She began studying for a master's degree through online courses in 2015, and will complete the degree in 2019. Marriage and children Alexandra married attorney Paul Grandalsen on 13 July 2013, at Hederhelm Cathedral. Her sister, Princess Helga, was the maid of honor. Alexandra and Grandalsen were first introduced to each other while university students at the University of Resha. In 2008, they were set up on a blind date by mutual friends, but Alexandra broke off the relationship. However, they still remained friends. In 2010, they decided to retry their relationship. The couple later became engaged in December 2011. The couple has two children together: Baroness Lise (born 22 March 2015) and Baron Lukas (born 30 January 2017). Lise is the second-in-line for the Reshan throne, behind her mother. Activities The Crown Princess undertakes royal duties on behalf of her mother and the people of Resha. Her duties include the celebrations of Reshan Constitution Day, the Royal Family's birthdays, and dinners and state visits with other members of the royal family. Alexandra is also responsible for serving as regent while the Queen in away or unable to fulfill her duties. Personal interests Alexandra has had an interest in art and design since childhood. After graduating from university with a degree in art history, Alexandra's oil paintings were featured in an art gallery in Hederhelm and were up for sale. She is also known to enjoy music, and plays the guitar and piano, and sings. As a teenager and young adult, Alexandra attended music festivals throughout Resha and neighboring countries. Titles *'27 February 1987 – 24 October 2004': Her Royal Highness Baroness Alexandra of Resha *'24 October 2004 – present': Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Alexandra of Resha Issue Category:Living people Category:1987 births Category:Regents of Resha Category:House of Vunderberg Category:Reshan princesses Category:Valnorn School alumni Category:Royal Reshan Academy of Art alumni Category:Crown Princesses of Resha Category:Reshan people of Titovanian descent Category:Reshan Christians Category:People from Hederhelm Category:University of Resha alumni Category:Heirs apparent